Starcrossed
by jbmaunier
Summary: Because sometimes, love itself is not enough. Heechul/Jay


_These violent delights have violent ends_

_And in their triumph die, fire and powder,_

_Which, as they kiss, consume._

-Shakespeare

_..._

_As long as I live, so shall you. _

Jay had never forgotten those words, spoken in that sweet, melodic voice. They had both haunted and comforted him throughout the past century of his existence, ringing in his head during those moments after a fresh kill, his stake slick with blood, the smell of ashes and lilies hanging in the air...

_..._

He was thirteen when he lost everything.

His father, who had taught him how to wield a sword, who had told him tales of heroes and demons by the blazing fire.

His mother, who had sung him to sleep on the cold, winter nights, who had always showered him with her smiles.

And it was all his fault. If only he hadn't been so gullible, so easily blinded by love.

There were no words to describe the creature who had given him as much joy as he had pain. He was exquisite to behold, with his milk-white skin and raven-black hair, his secretive smile and those large, beautiful eyes that spoke of wisdom beyond his age.

With the grace of an elfin prince, he had emerged between the foliage that first evening. Jay doesn't remember what they had said, only the soul-shaking feeling that the stars of his inner universe had aligned, that he had found a light to guide him on his life's journey.

_..._

_Would you like to come in?_

Such simple words he had uttered as he stood with Heechul outside his cabin, with no thought to their consequences.

His parents had warned him of the dangers in the outside world, but like any rebellious child, he had ignored them. He thought he understood the world better, thought perhaps that his love was too pure, too profound, and could not possibly cause pain.

Heechul had smiled at him before the threshold, that mysterious upturn of his lips that revealed nothing of his thoughts.

And then he changed.

Gone were the brown eyes that had gazed softly into his. In their place were wild, frightening orbs of bright crimson, accompanied by long pointed fangs protruding from his mouth. Leaping through the door, he became a blur that was too fast for Jay's eyes to follow. He was a whirlwind of black, red and flashing silver.

Within seconds, both his mother and father were dead, lying immobile on the wood-paneled floor, blood brimming from their slashed throats.

Yet Jay had done nothing, simply stood paralyzed as he watched Heechul approach him, looking like an angel of death in his tattered black cloak, a blood-soaked blade in his hands.

_Are you going to kill me too?_ Jay had whispered.

Heechul had shaken his head, his elegance and reserve returning as his eyes returned to their normal colour. _You are not the one who murdered my family. There is no reason to punish you._

_Then what will you do with me?_

_I had hoped you would join me, child. I can give you anything and everything. _

Jay had laughed, a high strangled sound of grief and disbelief. _Join you? Never._

There was no remorse in those lovely eyes, only a hint of disappointment. Sighing, Heechul had leaned forward, kissing him gently on the lips. Jay tasted honey and the metallic tang of blood that was not his own, before the kiss ended and Heechul disappeared with a whirl of his cloak, leaving him with a bursting heart and the words he would never forget.

_As long as I live, so shall you. _

_..._

He had never stopped searching.

With the gift of time that Heechul had bestowed on him, he hunted, chased after every shadow he passed, hoping they would lead him to their prince. Decades passed, the world around him changed, but he continued to wander the earth alone.

But everything would end today.

The last one had told him of the house on the hilltop, right before Jay had buried the stake in his heart, ending his pathetic existence. He stood outside the wrought-iron gates beneath the blazing sun, satisfied that there was no way his prey could escape.

Taking a deep breath, he leapt over the gates, landing soundlessly on the lawn. Almost instantly, an alarm blared, and a stream of figures emerged from the mansion. Jay continued on, a gun in each hand, firing round after round as he ran.

More met him at the double-door, but he pushed his way through, headless of the bullets bouncing off his body as if they were no more than pebbles. As the last servant collapsed like a rag doll on the marble floor, he was met with silence and the faint smell of smoke.

"I've been expecting you."

It was that voice, sweeter than it was in his memories. Jay looked up at the figure slowly walking down the winding staircase. He was as beautiful as Jay remembered, but more fragile, as if the years had wore at him like wind would a statue of stone.

"I've wanted to see you, my love," Heechul said quietly as he neared, his eyes filled with longing. Jay looked away before his resolve could crumble.

"Why?" he spat out, his voice ringing in the empty foyer.

"Why did I kill your parents? Because they killed mine. Why did I fall in love with you? Because you were so pure, so accepting, so inherently good that you made want to be the same."

"No. Why did you kill them, despite knowing that you loved me?"

Heechul fell silent, then said quietly, "Because sometimes, love itself is not enough."

It was the answer that Jay had known all along, the very answer that he had denied because he had naively believed there existed a force that could conquer all. But it was a foolish dream; love could not right past wrongs, could not erase the scars left by pain and suffering, could not join two beings who were never meant to be together.

Oblivious to the smoke and heat, Jay closed the distance between them. Heechul stood still, a small on his face. This time, there was no mystery behind the that once-cryptic smile. Heechul knew the end was near and was embracing death with open arms.

_As long as I live, so shall you._

Jay bent and kissed him, a soft, lingering touch of the lips that spoke of goodbyes, pain, and a love that would never be, before plunging the stake through his heart.


End file.
